The invention relates to a cigarette pack comprising at least two blanks, namely an inner blank which surrounds a cigarette group preferably on all sides and an (outer) pack blank made of paper, (thin) cardboard or similar material, in particular for the formation of a hinge-lid pack.
Hinge-lid boxes are known by their construction and design as being the most common type of cigarette pack worldwide. A group of cigarettes as the pack's contents is surrounded by an inner blank (inner liner) made of paper, metal-coated paper (tin foil) or similar material to form a cigarette block. The actual pack (embodied as a hinge-lid pack) consists of (thin) cardboard forming a box part and a lid connected thereto. In addition, a collar made from a separate blank forms a part of this pack. The collar is anchored in the box part in the region of its front side and side walls. A hinge-lid pack is usually surrounded by an outer wrapper made of plastic film which is removed by means of a tear-off strip when the pack is used for the first time.